


A Dedication To What Had Been, What Will Be, And What Is

by WrongFandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Others maybe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, An - Freeform, Artist Harry Potter, Eventual Iron Husbands, F/M, Fucking Up The Timeline, Gen, I Don't Even Know, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Iron Husbands, Is it actually in the past if it hasn't happened yet, Kid Harry Potter, Kid Luna Lovegood, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not suppose to be bashing anyone from marvel, Parent Tony Stark, Photographer Pietro Maximoff, Poet Luna Lovegood, Seer Luna Lovegood, Steve doesn't realise, Steve is still in the ice, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has a crush on Steve Rogers, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony adopts all the kids, Tony is like 25, Tony loves all his kids, Writer Wanda Maximoff, no beta im dead, not a time travel fic, straight up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: Tony decides to travel the world at 25 after an odd dream.A bunch of other stuff happens because of the dream as well. Not that Tony hasn't noticed.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Pietro Maximoff, Luna Lovegood & Wanda Maximoff, One-Sided Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Pietro Maximoff & Harry Potter, Pietro Maximoff & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark & Luna Lovegood, Tony Stark & Stark Robots, Wanda Maximoff & Harry Potter, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Kudos: 55





	1. Falling Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my sister for giving me the motivation to write this via arguments. I'm so glad that you don't have an AO3 account.

Tony had been blackout drunk when he fell asleep. This was unusual because when he had been blackout drunk he built his bots. Instead, he had a dream. It was foggy and red, green, blue, and silver mist flowing through and directing his attention.

_Jericho_

~~_"Do you have family Stark?"_ ~~

**~~_"No"_ ~~ **

_Terror_

~~_"And here I thought that I was killing the golden goose. But it seems you had one last golden egg to give."_ ~~

**~~_"I AM IRONMAN."_ ~~ **

**~~_"Ivan Vanko?"_ ~~ **

**~~_"What's your name kid?"_ ~~ **

**~~_"Goodbye, Harley."_ ~~ **

~~_"Goodbye Mechanic."_ ~~

_Ironman: Recommended_

_Tony Stark: Not Recommended_

~~_"Big man in a suit of armor. What are you without that?"_ ~~

**~~_"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."_ ~~ **

**~~_"I'll help you find Sargent Barnes."_ ~~ **

~~_"My teammates sometimes don't tell me things."_ ~~

**~~_"Did you know?"_ ~~ **

~~_"I don't feel so good Mr.Stark."_ ~~

**~~_"I Do!"_ ~~ **

**~~_"Pepper? What's wrong?"_ ~~ **

**~~_"Her name is Morgan Hajnal Stark."_ ~~ **

**~~_"Jinx!"_ ~~ **

~~_"Tony I love you but don't jinx me. I just gave birth._ ~~

**~~_"Love you too Pep."_ ~~ **

**~~_"Time travel?"_ ~~ **

~~_"I am Inevitable!"_ ~~

**_"I AM IRONMAN!"_ **

Tony would wake up in a cold sweat and no idea what to do.


	2. Leaving Behind The Future & Making Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides what to get done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, could anyone recommend Marvel & Harry Potter fics?

"Jarvis? What's the date?"

"Today sir is February 16th, 1995. You are in Malibu, California."

Tony took in a breath. Before finally getting Tony flopped over and grabbed a notepad. He had to write things down.

"Jarvis start looking into the accounting, weapons, and production departments. Also, start watching Obadiah Stane. He could be selling weapons under the table. I also the paperwork to end the weapons department made."

"On it sir."

Tony was writing as fast as he could on what he needed to do. 

"J, how would you like a little sister?" Tony asked while typing in some code then spinning around to build the wristwatch he had seen with the nanobot suit. Doing multiple things at once was just something he had to do and enjoyed doing often.

"It would be much-appreciated sir."

"Good! Meet Friday."

"Hello"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do da do da
> 
> This chapter is weird.
> 
> Next chapter Tony leaves, there's a supersoldier, and there are two adorable kids who just follow Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me. Now it will haunt you.


End file.
